


Every Story Starts Somewhere

by CharmStone127



Series: Blackinnon Week 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmStone127/pseuds/CharmStone127
Summary: Written for Blackinnon Week 2020Prompt: First meeting
Relationships: Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Series: Blackinnon Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828525
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Every Story Starts Somewhere

“So,” Marlene turned to James, her hand ceasing waving and dropping to her side now that the platform with their parents on was out of sight. “Want to find somewhere to sit?” The grin he gave in response, reflecting the same excitement she felt at finally being on their way to Hogwarts, was enough of an answer.

The first few compartments they came across were either full, or occupied by older students who would have no doubt told them there wasn’t enough room even though there obviously was. Perhaps they would have been nice and offered them a seat, but after sharing a quick glance neither Marlene or James thought it was worth the hassle.

Finally they came across an empty one. Pushing open the door cautiously, James made a show of sticking his head in and taking a big sniff.

“Nope, doesn’t stink!” he grinned, earning a playful shove from Marlene as she rolled her eyes and slipped past him into the compartment, immediately taking a seat next to the window. James had just taken the seat opposite when the compartment door slid open again, turning both of their heads to the newcomer. He seemed somewhat nervous as he stood there, almost as if he was expecting them to judge him for the rather scruffy nature of his clothes. Of course, whilst some might have done that, Marlene and James didn’t even consider it.

“Hi!” Marlene smiled welcomingly, glad when she saw him seem to relax a little. “Are you looking for somewhere to sit?” The boy nodded and took a small, hesitant step forwards.

“Well don’t just stand there letting all the cold air in then, mate!” James joked, far less soft than Marlene had been in her approach though equally as effective in making the boy feel comfortable. “Come in and take a seat!”

“Thanks,” the boy smiled gratefully, pulling the door closed behind him and sitting down next to James. “I’m Remus Lupin.”

Further introductions were exchanged before the compartment door slid open again. Marlene turned, ready to welcome in someone else as nervous as Remus. That was not the case. The boy standing there this time seemed to have confidence to rival James’, and she found herself momentarily rendered speechless as she stared at him.

“Any room for another in here?” he asked, to which either James or Remus must have nodded and waved him in because the next thing Marlene knew he was taking a seat beside her. He grinned at her as he sat down, a charming grin that practically had her mesmerised until James gave her foot a kick. She turned, narrowing her eyes at him, but his only response was to arch a brow and smirk before turning his attention back to the new boy.

“Name’s James. This is Remus and Marlene.”

“Sirius.”

“As in Black?” James asked, eyes widening a little in surprise.

“Yeah. As in that mad family.” Sirius’ grin faded as he nodded grimly. “Glad to see their reputation precedes me.” Though despite his almost jokey tone, it was clear he was anything _but_ glad about that. Really, Marlene couldn’t blame him. The Black family was somewhat notorious, particularly for their rather elitist views. Somehow though, she knew that Sirius didn’t agree with them.

“Well, I’m sorry about that,” James chuckled, either oblivious to the slight awkwardness in the air or choosing to ignore it. Knowing him, it could be either.

“It is what it is,” Sirius shrugged, grin returning to his face. “Honestly, I can’t stand most of them. I’d actually love to get sorted into Gryffindor just to piss them off.” James reached out to give him a high-five at that, causing the four of them to laugh. “What about you guys?”

“Definitely Gryffindor, mate,” James grinned. He was so sure of himself getting sorted into the house his parents had been in, and with good reason. Though she’d of course teased him over the years about maybe being a Hufflepuff or even a Slytherin, Marlene couldn’t imagine her friend in any other House.

“I don’t really know,” Remus shrugged, his demeanour a stark contrast to James’. “Honestly, I’m just glad to be coming to Hogwarts.” There seemed to be something of a story there, and three gazes fixed upon him for a moment, all curious but unwilling to press him for information when they were still little more than strangers.

“I’m hoping for Gryffindor, too,” Marlene admitted, breaking the awkward silence. “Either that or Ravenclaw, but… Gryffindor is definitely the first choice.” It was the House her parents had been in, and while she didn’t believe that meant she _had_ to be in it too, it still felt like it was where she was meant to be.

“She just can’t bear the idea of being away from me,” James joked, the grin on his face even as Marlene rolled her eyes at him.

“Nah, she was actually keen to be in Ravenclaw until she met me. Now she wants Gryffindor just so she can stare at my gorgeous face every day,” Sirius laughed, winking cheekily at Marlene. Shaking her head, she laughed and joked along with the others, though she couldn’t truthfully deny all of his statement. Of course he had nothing to do with her wanting to be in Gryffindor, that had been her dream for longer than she could remember, but he did have a rather gorgeous face. Even at 11 years old she could appreciate his looks, but it wouldn’t be until some time later that she’d truly come to understand the little butterflies in her chest. 


End file.
